¡Mi jefe es mi ex novio!
by yuko-koisuru
Summary: Conseguir trabajo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado,¿por qué? comprar lo que quieras y ya no ser una carga para tu madre, pero que pasa cuando todo eso se vuelve en tu peor pesadilla, y todo por un muy simple razón,TU jefe es TU ex novio entren!ylean!
1. Entrevista

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de el grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia siii!!! por eso hare de las mías en ella.**

**¡Mi jefe es mi ex novio!**

Sonó el despertador mostrándome que ya eran las 7.45 am. Empecé a levantarme de la cama pero un momento ¡7.45 AM! ¡Demonios!

Me paré rápidamente y me metí a bañar. No se ni si me talle bien el cuerpo o no, estaba apurada, me había quedado dormida más del tiempo necesario. Se preguntaran ¿por qué esta chica ilusa de apenas 20 años tiene tanta prisa? La respuesta es porque hoy tengo mi primera entrevista de trabajo, si, aun no acabo mi carrera, pero ya no quiero ser una carga para mi madre, que por cierto es madre soltera.

Me pongo rápidamente la ropa que planche en la noche para este día y salgo corriendo de mi habitación.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy!- le grito mientras tomo mi bolso y las llaves de mi carro, un chevy 2000, no es mucho pero me ayuda a poder transportarme a todos lados.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunta mi querida madre, la cual aun no les he presentado. Ella se llama Hitomi, es una hermosa mujer de 40 años, muy trabajadora por cierto y que me ha dado todo en mi vida, no saben cuanto la quiero.

-No mamá, ya es muy tarde… Adiós.

Subo corriendo a mi carro y salgo de casa. Tuve suerte, no había mucho tráfico asi que no tarde mucho en llegar a mi destino.

Lamentablemente ya estando en el estacionamiento decían puros reservados para dirección, ¿qué tienen los de dirección que no tengan los demás?

Al fin encontré un lugar en donde estacionarme. Bajé del coche con una prisa muy notable para todos los presentes de allí, tome mi currículo y fui directo a la entrada de una de las empresas más famosas en todo Japón, GMU. La verdad no se lo que signifiquen sus siglas, lo más importante es que es una empresa mundialmente conocida.

Al entrar fui a la recepción, ahí me tope con una chica pelinegra con extraño color de ojos.

-Disculpa… vengo a una entrevista-le dije.

-Oh si, usted debe ser la Señorita Haruno… El señor Hatake la esta esperando para la entrevista. Quinto piso a la izquierda.

-Muchas gracias… eh ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ah, si claro, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

-Bueno Hinata, deséame suerte.

Salí de allí caminando muy apuradamente. Tomé el elevador y llegue hasta el quinto piso. Di vuelta por donde me había dicho Hinata y allí la vi, estaba la oficina del Sr. Inuzuka.

Toqué dos veces la puerta, hasta que al fin escuche el adelante. Entré, y ahí estaba sentado atrás de un enorme escritorio, me sentía diminuta a comparación de esa enorme oficina.

Las piernas me empezaron a flaquear, esta demasiado nerviosa. Tenía que calmarme, estoy segura que soy capaz para este puesto.

-Pasa, siéntate, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, será como una plática-me dijo amablemente el joven que estaba ahí, si joven, podría calcularle unos 28 años.

-Claro.

Me senté donde el me había dicho. Puse mi currículo en el escritorio y se lo pase para que pudiera verlo.

Vi como empezaba a leerlo.

-Eres aun muy joven, pero se ve que eres muy capaz-me dijo sonriente.

-Gracias-atine a contestarle. Ese cumplido había levantado mi ego.

-Vaya, me sorprendes, sabes demasiado idiomas, además de que y estas por acabar tu carrera ¿cierto?

-Si, por lo que pudo leer, se ha de haber dado cuenta, que estoy por acabar mi carrera de Finanzas Internacionales, además de saber los idiomas de inglés, alemán, francés, español y japonés, por el momento estoy estudiando el idioma italiano.

-Muy interesante, y se puede saber ¿cómo le haces para estudiar, trabajar y aprender idiomas?-me pregunto aun sorprendido por todo lo que hacía.

-Pues tengo que organizarme muy bien, y si le preocupa que algún día vaya a fallarles por todas las cosas que hago no tiene porque, mi prioridad ahorita es el trabajo, mi carrera estoy por terminarla, solo me faltan 2 semestres, así que no estoy muy preocupada por eso.

-Me sorprendes, eres muy madura. Así que esta decidido, estás contratada. Eres la persona más preparada que ha venido ha entrevistarse, así que estoy seguro que sabrás llevar bien tu trabajo.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, estoy segura que no le fallaré.

-De eso estoy más que seguro, pero, tengo que aclararte unas cosas, yo no seré tu jefe.

-¿A no?- esto era un poco confuso.

-Serás la secretaría de dirección, pero no crees que solo harás eso. También llevarás los ingresos de la empresa y las ganancias que vaya llevando. Todo lo demás te lo explicará tu jefe.

-Esta bien, pero una pregunta ¿quién es mi…- inoportunamente empezó a sonar el maldito teléfono.

-Lo siento Señorita Haruno, pero tengo que contestar esta llamada. Fue un placer haberla entrevistado.

-Lo mismo pienso.

Tuve que salir de ahí, ahora si, me había quedado con esa maldita duda. ¿Quién diablos iba a ser mi jefe? Pero bueno, lo importante es que había conseguido ese empleo, y eso era algo fabuloso.

Tomé el elevador y baje a la planta baja, creo que mi felicidad era demasiado notable, ya que la mayoría de la gente que pasaba y me veía se me quedaba viendo raro, pero no me importaba, lo importante era ¡QUE HABÍA CONSEGUIDO TRABAJO!

-¡Adiós Hinata!-le dije mientras pasaba por un lado de la recepción-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Espera!-me dijo- ¿Te dieron el puesto?-me pregunto emocionadamente, la acababa de conocer y ya se emocionaba por lo que me pasaba, estoy segura que iba a llevar una muy buena relación con esta joven.

-¡SI!-grite emocionada mientras daba unos pequeños brincos.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento se encontraba un apuesto joven bajando de un lujoso convertible negro, ese era Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del magnate empresario Fugaku Uchiha, del cual heredo la empresa familiar… aparte de ser un bombón caído del cielo. Con sus penetrantes ojos azabaches, su cabello rebelde, el cuerpo de Dios que posee, su aire de indiferencia hacía que cualquier mujer cayera rendida a sus pies, hasta la que se resistiera a sus encantos.

Iba directo hacia la entrada de su brillante empresa, la empresa internacional de autos… General Motors Uchiha.

-¡Qué emoción Señorita Haruno!-me dijo animada.

-Oh vamos, deja de decirme así, dime Sakura, Saku como tu quieras, menos por mi apellido, ahora te estoy llegando a considerar mi nueva amiga, Hinata, y por eso no quiero que me llames de usted.

-Esta bien Sakura, entonces te dejo, nos veremos mañana-me dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles y se iba de ahí.

Estaba demasiado feliz por mi nuevo trabajo, mi primer trabajo, solo que lamentablemente la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Cuando iba de salida tuve un pequeño accidente por estar fantaseando con el dinero que ganaría por este empleo…

-Yo lo lamento-empecé a levantarme mientras sacudía mi ropa.

-¿Estás ciega o qué?-me dijo una voz masculina, pero que se creí, no iba a dejar que ese tipo me humillara, cuando de pronto vi al dueño de esa descaballerosidad.

-¿¡UCHIHA!?-le grite irritada.

-Haruno, vaya no se porque no me sorprende… siempre has sido tan despistada-me menciono mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Y yo no se porque no me sorprenden esos insultos, ya que provienen de ti.

-Hmp-me sonrió, con sus sonrisas tan arrogantes que siempre he odiado.

-Creo que aun no superas tus monosílabos, te regalé un diccionario… para que aprendas a hablar.

Me empecé a retirar de ahí cuando escucho que me dice algo…

-Que lastima, yo no puedo regalarte nada porque no tienes remedio Haruno.

-¡Vete al diablo!-le grite.

Aceleré el paso, porque tenía que topármelo a él, después de hace tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Me subí al carro. Ese Uchiha había arruinado mi felicidad, y tan contenta que estaba. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a dejar que por ese incidente se me agüitara el día.

Tomé mi celular y le marque a la creadora de mis días mes divertidos, mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka.

-¡FRENTONA!-me grito desde su celular- Hace cuanto tiempo.

-Hay Ino-cerda, si ayer nos acabamos de ver.

-Lo sé Saku, pero pues te extraño. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo te fue? Frente de marquesina.

-Pues muy bien… ¡ESTOY CONTRATADA!-le grite emocionada.

-Sabía que lo lograría Sakura, ¿entonces? ¡Nos vamos a festejar!

-Si, para eso te llame, necesito que me alegres el día.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Pues verás, ¿recuerdas al imbécil de Uchiha?

-Si, obvio que lo recuerdo como no voy a recordarlo si fue

-¡Cállate! Ni lo menciones, que eso fue un error. Bueno el caso es que me lo tope hoy, y pues arruino mi felicidad, así que necesito verte a ti y a todos los demás para poder recuperarla.

-En ese caso que no se diga más, hoy nos veremos en el Club Bar Noha.

-Esta bien, ¿te parece a las 6.00 de la tarde?-le dije mientras me estacionaba.

-Si, perfecto, en ese caso ¡Yo les aviso a los demás!

-Hay Ino, estas tan loca.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, nos vemos al rato Saku, ¡Ciao!

Colgué, hablar con Ino siempre me reanimaba, tiene algo que me hace sentir bien. Ahora lo único que me faltaba por hacer era ir a comprar ropa. Tengo que estar muy bien presentable para ir al trabajo.

Ahora si, esta decidido, buscar trabajo fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

****

Fin del capítulo.

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic!

**Estoy tan contenta por haberlo subido. Pobre Sakura no sabe que buscar trabajo fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, pero bueno, eso lo ira descubriendo con el paso de la historia.**

**Espero que mi humilde fic merezca un review de su parte. **

**Les mando saludos a todos. Ciao!**


	2. ¡Tú!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son del fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia si es 100% mía.

¡**Mi jefe es mi ex novio!**

* * *

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA SIDO ESO!? Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que dejamos de vernos, y ahora como si nada, me la topó fuera de mi empresa. Estaba exaltado. El verla otra vez no me cayó nada bien.

Me dirigí a los elevadores, no sin antes preguntarle a la recepcionista Hyuga ¿por qué la Haruno se encontraba en mi empresa?

-Señorita ¿me podría decir que hacía esa joven pelirrosa aquí?-trate de preguntarle lo más calmado que pude.

-Verá joven Uchiha, ella estuvo aquí, porque vino a hacer una entrevista de trabajo, en la cual ya fue contratada.

Oh con que era eso, no se porque me exal… ¿Qué QUE? ¿CONTRATADA?

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella fue contratada?-mi cara no cabía del asombro.

-Eh… si.i. joven Uchiha-creo que mi cara detonaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ya que la pobre Hyuga estaba más que nerviosa. Mientras yo, estaba lleno de ira.

-¿Y quién demonios se atrevió a contratarla?-en ese momento mis modales se fueron por el caño.

-E..l Señor Hatake.

Me fui de allí como alma que se lleva el diablo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Debía de consultarme a mí antes de contratarla. Sólo espero que Haruno no vaya a ser la que tomará el puesto de Kurenai, ella era una exelente secretaria, pero por cuestiones de su embarazo, decidió renunciar. Kakashi y yo hicimos lo posible para que no renunciara, ya que era una persona demasiado eficiente, pero su esposo no la dejo. Decian que querian lo mejor para su bebé, puras patrañas.

Seguí avanzando hasta que por fin vi, esa bendita oficina, donde se encontraba un gran idiota, pero para mi mala suerte ese gran idiota es mi padrino y un gran socio de esta empresa. Toqué la puerta bruscamente. Después de un rato escuche un pase, y como había dicho anteriormente mis modales se habían ido muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué mierda te paso por la cabeza cuando decidiste contratarla?-le dije con un tono de voz muy alto.

-Si tu padre te oyera, ¿de dónde sacaste tan mal bocabulario?-me dijo muy tranquilamente.

-No trates de evitar el tema, ¿por qué ella? Hay tantas jóvenes en este planeta y ¡decidiste contrar a mi ex novia!-mi calma estaba por los suelos.

-Creí que eras más profecional Sasuke. Además ella llena los requisitos, yo diría que hasta los sobrepasa, ¿sabías que sabe más de cuatro idiomas?

-No, no lo sabía, pero ahora que se eso, he cambiado de opinión y estoy muy contento por tener a mi ex novia por secretaria-dije con tanto sarcasmo, que hasta las paredes han de ver notado mi desdén por esta situación.

-Que bueno que ya hayas cambiado de parecer-mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ¿era estúpido o se hacia?-porque mañana empezará a primera hora.

-Todo lo que dije, era sarcasmo ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡NO la quiero en MI compañia!-esto era tan fastidiante y a la vez molesto.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no voy a cumplir el camprichito de un niñito inmaduro. Ella se quedará aquí y esa fue mi última palabra ¿entendiste?

-¿No puedes descontratarla?-dije como mi último intento.

-Oh claro, se me había olvidado que puedes contratar a alguien en la mañana y descontratarlo por la tarde-al terminar ensancho su sonrisa y entrelazo sus manos.

-Esta bien, yo entiendo los sarcasmos a la primera, no necesito que los representes.

Salí de su oficina furioso. No me tome ni la mínima delicadeza de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Esto era el colmo, después de haber terminado nuestra relación mal, habernos dejado de ver más o menos tres años, ella venía como si nada y pedía trabajo en mi empresa, esto si que era tener poca verguenza. Pero si ella quería tener guerra, guerra tendría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*--*-*

-Oh Sakura que emoción ¡ya tienes trabajo!-gritaba mi querida amiga rubia mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

-Si, Ino ya tengo trabajo, pero creo que la que más lo esta festejando eres tú-le dije mientras le quitaba la copa de sus manos, a esta cerda ya se le estaba subieno el alcohol a la cabeza.

-Saku, no seas así, ¡devuélveme mi copa!-se estiro un poco de la silla en la que estaba para tratar de arrebatarme la copa de mis manos.

-¡INO! Ya casi estas intoxicada por el alcohol. Deja de beber de una buena vez.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Todos nos han dejado plantadas.

-Cerda, deberías de ser menos melodramática. La que debería sentirse ofendida soy yo, y no lo estoy.

-Todos ellos con sus estúpidas excusas. Tenten dijo que no porque su queridísimo novio Neji, la presentaria con su familia. El idiota de Nara dijo que esto era problemático y el tonto de Kiba dijo que tendría una cita con una tipa cualquiera.

-Ino, me da la impresión que realmente te estás emborrachando porque Kiba no se tomo muy apecho lo de su rompimiento-si, mi pobre amiga había a cortado a su novio, por la simple razón de que ya estaba cansada de que Kiba siempre mirara a todas las demás chicas.

-Estas diciendo puras tonterías Frentona, yo lo he superado, el es el que no puede vivir sin mí. Pero bueno, no amargare tu noche, pidamos más bebida.

-Entiende, no puedo tomar, mañana es mi primer día de trabajo, y no puedo llegar con una resaca.

-Oh si, lo había olvidado pero bueno, en ese caso, que me traiga solo para mí... ¡Mesero!-grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a la barra, en verdad Ino aveces perdia la cordura, más bien, muy seguido.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan!-me gire y pude ver a mi alegre amigo rubio pasar entre la multitud de la gente que bailaba.

-¡Hola Naruto!-le conteste amablemente. Ino y yo lo conocemos hace poco tiempo, desde que nos cambiamos de casa mi familia y yo(cuando digo mi familia me refiero a mi madre, mi gato y mi perro). El es de mi vecindario, así que lo veo muy seguido por ahí, y como se podrán dar cuenta es alguien muy comunicativo, así que la mayoría de los del vecindario lo conocemos muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse junto a nosotras.

-Pues verás, estoy festejando que ya tengo empleo-le di un tragó a mi refresco.

-Oh, vaya en ese caso ¡Felicidades!-se paro repentinamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual le correspondí.

-Hey Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto una muy borracha Ino, mientras se sentaba torpemente en su lugar.

-Ah, es que me quede de ver con un viejo amigo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, así que decidimos volver a entablar nuestra amistad.

-¡Oh fabuloso Naruto!-grito enérgicamente mi alcohólica amiga.

-¿Y dónde trabajarás Sakura?-me pregunto mientras le hacía señas a un mesero para que se acercara.

-Bueno, pues la empresa se llama-fui interrumpida por un joven.

-¿Qué desea pedir joven?-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

-Quiero-se puso pensativo por un rato- un martini, por favor.

-En un momento se los traigo.

El mesero salio rapidamente de allí.

-¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí, ¿En dónde trabajarás Sakura-chan?-dijo mientras se acomodaba y ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

-En GMU, en la empresa que fabrica carros-me gire y vi a Ino dormida en la silla, en verdad que era extraña.

-Oh, si, esa empresa me suena familiar, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Bueno Naruto, tengo que irme, como puedes ver mi querida amiga, se ha quedado dormida-dije con un deje de fastidio.

-Jajaja, si ya lo había notado. Pero no te vayas aún, no hasta que llegue mi amigo. No creo que tarde mucho.

-Esta bien, pero nadamás llegando él, nos iremos.

Acepto gustoso. Seguimos platicando por muy buen rato, yo diría que había pasado más de una hora, y su bendito amigo no se dignaba en aparecer. Esto se torno un poco aburrido para los dos, ya que aunque el tonto de Naruto le sobra la plática, ya no teniamos ni de que hablar. Además, de que mi cuerpo ya me estaban cobrando la cuenta de haberme levantado temprano.

-Naruto, no es por ser grosera, pero, me estoy cayendo de sueño-le dije mientras salia un bostezo por parte mia.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, si quieres puedes irte-me acerque a Ino, para despertarla, la cual no acepto muy gustosa, pero termino por levantarse de la silla.

-Bueno Naruto, nosotras nos vamos. Fue agradable platicar contigo.-terminé sonriéndole levemente.

-Oh no, gracias a ti Sakura, por haberte quedado un buen rato haciéndome compañía. Ya que este Teme-fue interrumpido por una voz tan familiar.

-Cállate dobe, tuve unos asuntos en la empresa, eh de ahí que no he podido llegar antes.

Me gire sobre mí, no podía ser él, no pidía volver a topármelo. Pero para mi mala suerte mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

-¿Haruno? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto enojado. Aquí la ofendida debería ser yo.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿qué haces aquí Uchiha?

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó confundido Naruto.

-Más de lo que crees Naruto, eran novios- ¿Qué no estaba dormida o el alcohol también le soltó la lengua?

-¡Ino!-le grite- Y si, para mi desgracia lo conozco-volví a dirigir mi vista hacia él.

-¿Tú desgracia? Dirás nuestra desgracia.-puede ver un fuerte deje de enojo en sus palabras. Un mar de sentimientos inundo mi cuerpo.

-¿Nuestra? Yo creo que tú difrutaste lo ocurrido-lo mire desafiante, como se atrevía ha decir eso, después de que todo fue su culpa.

-¿Disfrutar? ¿Qué es lo que crees que disfrute Sakura? ¿Cómo me dejaste de hablar de la nada? ¿O cómo terminaste nuestra relación, sin darme ninguna explicación? Porque no creo que ninguna de esas opciones se puedan disfrutar.

-¿Y todavía te haces el ofendido? Aquí la única ofendida fui yo. Te burlaste de lo nuestro y aun así querías que te tratará como sí nada.

-¿De qué dices que me burle? ¡Yo nunca supe que fue lo que ocasionó nuestro rompimiento!

-Ahora padeces de amnesia-dije con sarcasmo-Sabes, me vale lo que en verdad haya ocurrido Sasuke. Sólo de algo estoy muy segura, es que nunca sentiste algo por mí.-no quería llorar, no merece saber que aun después de todo lo que me daño, aun lo quiero. Pero fue imposible, las gotas saldas empezarón a salir de entre mis ojos, ya no podía guardar más esa rabia y tristeza que me había guardado en estos últimos tres años-¡Eres un maldito!-y no pude evitarlo como si de un imán se tratará mi mano se levantó y le di una bofetada.

Vi sus ojos azabaches clavados en mí, me sentía flaquear. Aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía teniendo ese poder sobre mí.

-Saku, vámonos-tomo mi mano y me jaló. Creo que se le pasó lo alcoholizada, ya que estaba muy bien parada, pero se veía muy seria, algo extraño en Ino.

-Sólo una cosa más Uchiha-me dirigí con rabia-Espero, NUNCA volver a verte en mi vida, porque lo único que provocas en mi... son naúseas.

Me voltee, le hice una seña a Naruto de despedida y me dirigí a la salida, cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

-Haruno, creo que eso va a ser imposible, porque de ahora en adelante soy... tu jefe.

Me paré de golpe ¿MI JEFE? ¿Qué podía ser peor? Alguien me odiaba mucho allá arriba, porque vaya que esto si es tener muy, pero muy mala suerte.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

* * *

**Hola...!!!**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya empiezan las peleas. en el próximo capítulo sabrán la versión de cada uno de los hechos.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews son hermosos!!!**

**Espero que este también se lleve uno de su parte. Saludos! bye.**


	3. Hablar no es tan malo

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes son míos son del fabuloso Masashi kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi jefe es mi ¡ex novio!**

_soy... tu jefe._

Suspiré. Pude ver como Ino me miraba preocupada. No se ni de donde saqué fuerzas, pero empecé a avanzar firmemente hacía la salida. No iba a permitir que el idiota de ese Uchiha me viera flaquear y más si el era el culpable de eso.

Cuando al fin salí de ahí, no supe ni en que momento mi rostro se invadió de lágrimas ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

De un momento a otro sentí unos brazos rodearme con fuerza, era Ino, la mejor amiga que pude haber encontrado. En ese momento me di por vencida, no podría aguantar ni un momento más, tenía que descargar todo. Empecé a llorar más fuerte. Un mar de sentimientos me invadían en esos momentos… Ira, tristeza, frustración, odio… amor. Si, amor. Aunque me haya pasado estos años tratando de olvidarlo, era imposible. Sólo el había podido llegar a hacer que yo sintiera tantas cosas estando a su lado, y eso era hermoso. Pero como todo mundo dice, la felicidad no es eterna. Y eso me ocurrió, creí que mi vida era como un cuento de hadas, pero de un momento a otro sin que ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta, ese hermoso cuento de hadas se había convertido en una enorme pesadilla. Y todo por la culpa de una mísera persona. Una persona que se burlo de mí, de todo, de un "nosotros". Tan sólo recordar eso me provocaba enojo. Recordar que me fui débil ante él.

No se ni en que momento mi llanto se volvió más fuerte.

-Tranquila Saku… aquí estoy-si ahora se encontraba ahí, dándome su apoyo. Pero no lo tuve cuando más lo necesite. Mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka no se encontraba a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando más necesitaba su fuerza, sus palabras de aliento, su compañía, su comprensión. Y no la culpo, ella fue a realizar unos estudios al extranjero, ya que su padre la mandó. Pero ahora, estaba aquí, consolándome. Eso me alegraba, Ino era más que una simple mejor amiga para mí, ella se había vuelto en mi familia.

-Vamos a casa-hablé en murmullos.

-Claro Sakura… manejaré yo-le di las llaves del carro. Nos subimos al él y desaparecimos de ahí. Todo el camino me la pase viendo por la ventana. Ya no lloraba, había descargado todo en aquel lugar. Aquel lugar en el que tuve que volver a revivir esos horribles momentos en la Universidad.

-Sakura-me habló Ino-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?- ¿A qué venía su pregunta? ¡Era obvio que confiaba en ella!

-Si… ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque desde que llegue de aquel viaje eras distinta… jamás quisiste contarme lo que pasó entre Sasuke y tú-pude ver un deje de tristeza cuando mencionó eso- Creo que ya es hora de que te desahogues.

-Ino yo-las palabras no salían de mi boca- No quiero hablar de eso.

-Sakura-orilló el carro- Te quiero mucho, nunca lo dudes-esto era el inicio de un discurso-Pero estoy harta de que hullas de ese problema. Fue hace años, debes olvidarlo.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO OLVIDE?-grité colérica- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE PASO!

-¡POR ESO MISMO SAKURA! ¿qué acaso no lo puedes entender? Todos estos años he esperado que hables conmigo sobre ese tema. No quise decirte nada antes, por lo mismo, por tener consideraciones contigo. No quería presionarte. Pero por lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos, me doy cuenta de que necesitas hablar de eso, para que puedas superarlo.

-¡NO! No quiero hablar de eso… más bien no necesito hablar de eso, ya lo superé.

-No te engañes a ti misma Sakura, estas a punto de explotar. Aquí estoy yo, desahogate conmigo. Háblame de eso. Dime que ocurrió. Saku, aunque no lo creas a sido muy difícil verte así.

-¿A qué te refieres? No se de que estas hablando-eso era mentira, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ino.

-No lo sabes, bien, ilustraré tu mente-había logrado hacer enfadar a Ino, y eso si que era difícil-Cuando te pones triste por que alguien habla de su hermoso noviazgo. O cuando huyes porque un hombre se te acerca. O como te encierras en tu casa ciertos días, esos días, los días en que tu noviazgo con Sasuke se rompió.

-¡YA BASTA!-lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos-Te lo diré Ino, y lamento haberte hecho pasar por esas cosas, pero es que todo fue tan difícil.

-Frentona, te entiendo. Sólo quiero lograr que hables, si logras hacer eso, podrás olvidar lo que te ocurrió.

-Gracias-saber que ella quería ayudarme, era muy gratificante.

-Bueno… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Bien-llené mis pulmones de aire-Empezaré.

Cuando te fuiste al extranjero, creí que me sentiría sola porque ya no ibas a estar aquí. Pero no fue así, tenía a Sasuke. Un mes transcurrió, fue normal, Sasuke era un gran apoyo, viví muy bonitas cosas con el en ese mes, ya que con el era con el único con el que pasaba mi tiempo.

-¿Yo te quitaba tiempo?-preguntó indignada Ino-¿Ahora me dirás que te la pasabas mejor con él que conmigo?

-¿Me dejarás terminar?-le pregunte enojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Bueno, como te estaba "DICIENDO" hicimos muchas cosas juntos en ese mes. Ya solo faltaba una semana para que cumpliéramos 7 meses juntos. Yo estaba planeando algo para festejar. El y yo siempre quedábamos de vernos después de clases, en el salón de Idiomas.

-No perdían el tiempo frentona-me dijo burlonamente Ino.

-Deja de interrumpir quieres. Y no mal pienses, quedábamos de vernos ahí, porque era la última clase de él. Así que de ahí nos íbamos a otro lugar, como el cine-suspiré al recordar todas las películas que vi junto con él-al parque, a comprarnos una nieve.

-Ya entendí, ¿podrías pasar a otra cosa?

Bufé molesta, después de que me hacía recordar.

El caso es que un día de esos todo se arruinó.

Salí de clases como de costumbre, pero ahora todo era diferente. Al entrar al baño pude escuchar a una bola de tipas hablando sobre mí.

_-¿Ya escuchaste lo del noviazgo de la Haruno con el sex-symbol Sasuke Uchiha?-habló una joven._

_-No, cuéntame ¿qué paso?-le preguntó la joven que estaba a su lado._

_-Verás, todo mundo dice que el bombón de Sasuke solo sale con ella para que le vaya bien en las clases, como podrás ver esa es una cerebrito._

_-¿Pero qué le beneficiaría a él sacar buenas notas?-preguntó otra._

_-Tontas, el quiere heredar el negocio familiar y para eso su padre lo condicionó con buenas notas._

_-Oh… ya entiendo. Como quiera es más que obvio que es cierto eso. Osea un tipo como él con una X como ella, no, además la verdad esa tipa esta escuálida y fea._

_-Si, tienes toda la razón-habló otra._

_-Además Sasuke a de ser in Dios del sexo, no creo que quiera a la Haruno como algo más serio, yo creo que ni a de saber besar._

_-JaJaJaJa, tienes mucha razón Misaki JaJaJa._

-Es lo que más recuerdo de esa conversación-pude ver a Ino sorprendida.

-Sakura, creo que no debiste fiarte por un comentario. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Sasuke era de los más codiciados de toda la Universidad.

-Ino, no fue sólo uno, fueron muchos.

A cada lugar que avanzaba, todo mundo se me quedaba viendo y cuchicheaban cosas sobre lo mío con Sasuke.

_-Dicen que Sasuke anda con la pelo-chicle por conveniencia._

_-En serio ¿quién dijo eso?_

_-Todo la Universidad. Es el tema del momento._

_-Ja pobrecilla, pero era muy obvio que eso fuera así, es una PERDEDORA con letras mayúsculas. No le llega ni a los tobillos a Sasuke._

_-Eso es muy cierto._

Quería desaparecer de ahí, a nadie le importaba que los estuviera escuchando, a nadie le importó lo que yo sentía.

-Vamos Sakura, las mujeres hacemos lo que sea por obtener lo que queremos, lo han de haber inventado para que su relación se rompiera-dijo Ino como dándome a entender que eso era lo más obvio.

-Lo confirmó-dije triste y en susurros.

-¿Qué? ¿El te lo dijo?-me preguntó confundida.

-No, lo escuche hablando de eso con su mejor amigo.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la sala de Idiomas, pude darme cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba sólo, así que decidí esperar afuera. Pero aún así podía escuchar su conversación.

_-¿Y qué onda con Sakura?-le preguntó Suigetsu, su mejor amigo._

_-Nada nuevo idiota, es la mejor elección que pude haber tomado._

_¿Elección? ¿A qué se refiere?_

_-¿Por qué Guey?-habló de nuevo Suigetsu-Sigo creyendo que hay chicas mas lindas aquí que ella._

_-Desde que estoy con ella en todo me va mejor._

No pude soportarlo más, salí de ahí corriendo. No me iba a quedar a escuchar como se había burlado de mí y me había utilizado. Fue la experiencia más horrible en toda mi vida. Me sentí tan utilizada.

-Hay Saku-Ino se acercó y me abrazó. Eso era lo que mas había necesitado en todos esos días en la Universidad.

-Lo horrible fue congeniar con él. Yo no quise hablar del tema, jamás volví a dirigirle la palabra.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes Ino, gracias por escuchar y hacer que hablara. Me siento mejor.

-De nada frente de marquesina.

Encendió el carro y tomamos de nuevo nuestro rumbo hacía mi casa. Suspiré. Hablar… después de todo no fue tan malo.

-Dobe, creo que mejor me iré-tomé mi saco, listo para salir de ahí.

-Teme, tómate un trago. Te hará bien-dijo mi rubio amigo.

-Naruto, no estoy de humor-le dije friamente.

-Sasuke, no se lo que haya pasado entre Sakura-chan y tú, pero creo que necesitas platicar con alguien. Y que mejor que ese alguien es tu mejor amigo-termino de decir eso dándome una gran sonrisa, la verdad hablar con él no me haría daño.

Me volví hacía el banquillo y me senté. Respiré hondo. Esto no sería fácil.

-Digamos que la relación entre Sakura y yo, no terminó nada bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Teme?-tomó su copa y le dio un trago-Soy todo oídos.

-Tuvimos una relación que duró exactamente 6 meses con 30 días.

-Wow los contaste Sasuke. Jamás imagine que harías eso.

-Yo tampoco dobe.

-¿Tan clavado estabas?-me pregunto curioso.

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero creo que a ella no le importo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-vi que llenaba su boca de botana.

-Hmp, será acaso porque dejo de dirigirme la palabra de un momento a otro-le di un largo trago a mi copa.

-¿Por qué no intentaste hablar con ella?-me dijo tranquilo.

-Crees que no lo intente. Llamé a su celular millones de veces, fui a su casa pero nunca abría, en la escuela trataba de hablarle pero me ignoraba o evitaba. Hice todo pero nada, jamás me dio una mínima razón por la cual estaba haciendo eso. Y si en verdad le hice algo creo que lo pagué muy caro. Ese fue el peor castigo que alguien me pudo haber dado-le di otro trago a la copa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me preguntó confundido.

-A que vivir siempre pensando en el ¿por qué? de su actitud hacia mí y nunca obtener una respuesta, fue la peor experiencia de toda mi vida-me reí. Creo que el alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿Qué pasa Teme?-me preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo, que ella corto toda comunicación conmigo el día que cumplíamos 7 meses.

-Sasuke… jamás imagine verte así por una mujer.

-Y no volverás a verme así. Ya lo he superado, solo que recordar, no le hace a nadie bien.

-Como digas-me dijo simplemente.

-¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida? Espero que al menos no te haya ido como a mí.

-Ja, no, pero porque aun no ha llegado la indicada, no he tenido ninguna relación.

-Hmp Tengo que irme.

-Oh Sasuke, es muy temprano aun-me dijo en forma de reproche.

-Lo lamento usurantokashi, pero estoy cerrando unos negocios, así que tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Mmm que lástima. Pero iré a visitarte a tu oficina. Te llamaré para salir después Teme.

-Como quieras Dobe. Nos vemos-tomé mi saco.

-Adiós y Sasuke… no maltrates a Sakura-chan-me dijo.

-No te prometo nada dobe, haré lo que pueda.

-Gracias-me dijo simplemente.

Salí del bar. Me dirigí a mi automóvil y salí de ahí. Hacía más de 2 años que no había vuelto a pensar en lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo. Sacudí la cabeza, me había prometido no volver a ser sensible. Mi orgullo iba primero.

****

Fin del capítulo.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!!!

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!**_

_**Espero que este también merezca un review!!! **_

_**También se aceptan tomatazos, sandiazos, manzanazos de todo!!**_

_**Hahahaha**_

_**Saludos!!!  
bye**_


End file.
